Iridescent Lullaby
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Dane AU: Part 2- 'Come on Dane wake up' Dane could hear the voice, it was becoming more insistent. The Flames licked the ceiling, and he could feel someone shoving him. What was going on! Where were they! Why was Danny wearing a gauze hat?
1. Chapter 11

**_Authors Notes: This is the second part to this series. If you haven't read 'Rainbow Machine' first you will be confused_**

**_Dane, and Archie belong to Grumpy Zane_**

**_Midnight, Inky, and Danny belong to me._**

**_Please Read and Review_**

* * *

**_Iridescent Lullaby_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_What goes up_**

Flames licked the ceiling of the large bank. The helicopter was in pieces. Dane could feel the fire along his arms that protectively held the little girl in his arms. She looked to be about three or four years old.

Dane could hear crying in his audio. It didn't register for a few moments that he was laying on the ground in a mess of flames and glass. He looked down at the little girl who had her hands over her face. Soot and scraps along her body. The blanket she was covered in was steaming hot.

'Dane its hot! Get us out of here...come on!' Zane called into his head. Just how long Zane had been yelling at him was beyond him. The door slammed open on one side. Dane could hear it. He turned over and looked up into the eyes of Danny. No wait...she was older. She looked...heavy duty. Thick black jacket, pants, and even large combat boots on.

"Wheres Danny?" She had her hands stuffed in her pockets. He could tell she had weapons on her.

"Not...here." Dane's words were slurred. His processor felt like he had been stuffed with socks and cotton.

"Yeah...figured that." She snapped her fingers and in walked a large robot.

"Helper...lets give our guest the...bronze treatment." Helper beeped a few times and walked toward the door. Dane tossed over his shoulders. Dane reached out for the little girl.

"K...Kid." she reached up for the woman who leaned down picking her up letting her cuddle up close to her. The kid knew who she was. Dane tried to fight with Helper only to realize that he probably didn't stand a chance against him in his current condition. His vision clouded over and he fell limp against the huge robots back.

(0)

Danny slowly opened her eyes. Her thought at first was she must have been inside the room over the bar. But there wasn't a dream catcher over her. She tried to sit up quickly after she realized she didn't know the place. Her hands were held down by a cold piece of metal. The place looked clean...way to clean. She looked around at the room more. There was a tray with a cloth over it. She was beginning to get scared.

"Oh you're awake?" Who was that? She turned to head to look at a woman with black hair that drifted own her back and ended in a low braid. A bronze hoop hung at the end making her hair look heavy.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Gaya." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed...or slab. Whatever it was. It was hard as a rock whatever it was.

"And?"

"Oh I thought you moved in scientific circles. I'm a very good friend of your father."

"Dr. Julien. What did you do to him?" Dannys teeth visibly gritted. It even made a squeak noise.

"Oh I thought that your father was Dr. Pierce." Danny's heart nearly stopped. She hadn't seen her father since she was a very young child.

"That man...is an excuse."

"Perhaps...but he's created something for you...would you like to see?"

"Not really…" Danny turned her head away. But her curiousity got the better of her and she turned her head to see a very tiny microchip.

"This is called a neural implant. I'm going to stick it into your brain at the very base of your spine and brain...and another into something else. Doing so will make you connected. You'll be able to feel everything they feel...maybe then...people and nindroids will stop fighting." Danny gasped trying to break free.

"No you can't do that. Forcing people to choose is like trying to play god!"

"Oh thats not the worst part...then Im going to release a virus...everyone will be forced to do as I please." She said holding up a flash drive. "This...is something your father created for me. Although I told him it was for a horrible computer that belonged to a group that was trying to create a weapons system. Nice right." Gaya said putting the flash drive down. She hopped down and sighed.

"Now all we have to do is wait for that dufus to come save you." Dannys heart seemed to sink as she closed her eyes. A slow tear ran down her cheek.

"You're delusional if you believe he'll come save me. I've never been the sort to keep the company of heroes. No one will come for me. I'm not worth sticking around for." Danny jumped feeling a thumb run across her cheek.

"Ah so young and already lost hope. Oh well...at least I can still try out the implant on you." Danny jumped feeling something warm on the side of her head as the side of her head was shaved completely and her head being forcefully pushed to one side and strapped down. She began to struggle.

"Stop...stop! No I d…" A nurse put a clear mask over her face. "Please!" There was no chance of escape as her head began to feel light and she was out.


	2. Chapter 12

**_Authors Notes: What do ya'll think? Is it okay? Some writers are getting really discouraged that you don't leave reviews. Kinda like you go into a store you look around, but don't buy anything and leave. _**

**_Dane and Archie belong to Grumpy-Zane_**

**_Danny, Inky, Spencer, and Midnight belong to me._**

* * *

**_Iridescent Lullaby_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_The Story_**

He was so strange to her, a two toned, incredibly well built nindroid. Or so she suspected. She ran her fingers over Dane's arm, fingers, side, chest, along his neck, and his face. Everything felt...so strange to her. She couldn't figure it out. How could Danny have created something so...intricate. She ran her fingers over the belly only to have been halted by something slightly bumpy. She removed the blankets a bit to see a tuft of soft black hair. A small smile formed over Spencers face.

"Protecting your hero kiddo?" She ran her fingers along the little nindroids cheek to get the hair from her features. "Oh sweet thing...what have they done with your sister?" She turned to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at her. The smile disappeared instantly.

"Who..?" Dane's hoarse voice squeaked, he ended up coughing. The little girl jumped and looked around tiredly. She looked around at them and rubbed her eyes.

"Mama?" The little girls voice was very quiet and young sounding.

"Its alright sweetheart. Daddy's almost home, we'll find out whats going on with Danny and Zane." She said looking down at Dane.

'Moms going to be so mad.'

'Mom?!' Dareth exclaimed. Dane looked back up at the woman.

"So your the infamous Dr. Spencer hum? Danny, Zane, and Echos mom?" The woman looked around at Dane almost accusingly.

"Where are my children?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. Dane gulped and patted her hand.

"Oh don't worry Dannygirl went to the Gala. Nothing bad. I promise. She went with her brother. Probably to see there pops." This caused Spencer to look even more skeptical. "Check the news babe. She talked about me." He had to think fast. "I'm her new creation. You can see my code." He held up his wrist. She snatched his wrist and walked toward a machine and threw him into a chair and scanned it. She looked over the computer and her anger seemed to melt.

"So your...Dane the Great?" She looked up at him her eyebrow arched up.

"What kind of name is that?" She asked. Dane straightened out his shirt and smiled at her. Suddenly grateful that Danny had put that code on him.

"One of a kind."

(0)

Gaya sat there in a chair sipping coffee as she looked over a cart. Her legs sat on a small medical bed with a young woman. Half her hair gone, the other stuffed under a lot of bandages wrapped around her head. Her eyes were sunk in, and a tube hung from her mouth. The machines gentle beeping was all she heard as she slowly woke up. She looked at the woman in the chair and fear filled her again. That woman, she knew her didn't she? Why couldn't she remember? Just what was going on and what was the soft buzz in the back of her mind. She internally looked over the feeling. A deep feeling of loneliness seeded itself into her head.

'I was right...he never came.' She weakly turned her head from the sight of Gaya's relaxed posture as she gently tapped her long fingernail on the tablet.

"So you're awake hum?" She opened her eyes to see someone...someone she never thought she'd see like this. Glasses fit on the end of his delicate nose, the soft blue eyes staring down at her like she was nothing more than a test subject. "So how do you feel?" He asked.

'Tired father...I feel so tired. But if you're here why aren't you…' It hit her like a rod in a rainstorm. 'Your working for her.' It hurt her so much to know it was him that probably made the chip that was now embedded within her head. Tears began to fall as he tapped on a machine.

"Get some sleep sweetie...let daddy continue his tests...and we'll find a worthy nindroid to connect you with." Danny couldn't help it. She tried to fight the feeling. But all she did was fall back asleep


	3. Chapter 13

**_Authors Notes: Just so you know I don't mind talking to people. Actually I love it. So if you have any questions PM me. I'm an open book :D_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

**_Iridescent lullaby _**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Faking_**

Dane watched the toddler walking around the apartment. Her hair was wet now from a bath wearing one of Dr. Spencers long pajama shirts tied off at the ends so she didn't step on them. Now that he could see her better there were blotches of different colors all over her body that just won't wash off. Given her elemental power they were probably bruises, The heavier and more darker colors were around her wrists where she said she was tied up so she would stop squirming.

The little girl Dr. Spencer had been calling Nina had her hands and nose pressed against the fish tank. The slow smile crept onto her face. She bounced up and down and took Danes hand and pointed to the fish. She was incredibly excited to see them.

"Yes, they're fish Nina." Her bottom lip poked out and she glared up at Dane. Something seemed to upset her.

"Inky." She said balling up the shirt in her hands. The anger on her didn't scare Dane actually it looked kind of cute.

"Inky?" Dane asked.

"Its the name she prefers." Spencer said bringing over some sandwiches and tea. Inky gasped and sat down. "I'm sorry this is all I can give. I'm not used to having guests." Dane looked down at the food and scanned it. Ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, rue bread, and mayo. Wasn't that what humans always made?

"Its alright Dr. Spencer." He said taking a bite and looked at the young girl who had mayo along the side of her cheek. Her sandwich had been cut into halves.

"Why didn't you tell Danny about her?" Dane asked. Spencer laughed.

"You mean Danny? My Danny? The one who forgets her phone half the time? Nah. She...She doesn't want me around anymore so I just...let her go where she wanted." She said looking down at her sandwich. "Archibald took her, and my sons away from me. Feeding them lies, telling them I was the one who wanted them to go away." She sighed putting the sandwich down.

'Mom…' Zane whispered. Dane could hear him. A lone tear ran down his face. Spencer noticed.

"Oh you don't have to cry for me. He tried to take away my Nina too. But you brought her home. You rescued her from whatever they were going to do to her." She said and looked down as Inky smiled up at her. Her face was now covered in mayo.

Dane chuckled holding out a napkin. Inky tried her best to wipe it all off. She only succeeded in spreading the chaos. Spencer laughed pulling out a new napkin and wiped her face.

"She doesn't talk all that much though."

'Rude.' Dareth hissed

"Oh thats because she's not got all her vocab in yet. She can say simple words like mom and dad or her name. Things like that. We wanted her to grow like a normal little girl. Even though she's a week old." Dane nearly spat out the sandwich he was chewing.

"A week!" He ran his hand over his mouth. He looked at Inky who held up one finger with a smile.

'They're going to come for her.' Zane said.

"They're going to come for her." Dane mirrored what Zane said.

"Yes...I know. He always does. He won't let anyone be happy if he is not." Spencer said picking up her plate and walking into the kitchen to put it in the sink.

'What about Danny?' Dareth asked.

"What about Danny?" Spencer looked up and shook her head.

"Dead...most likely." Dane stood up and marched over to Spencer. He leaned in and sighed. He actually didn't look to angry. Just persistent.

"I can't allow that to happen. She's...She's a friend."

"So you wish to find her? Then what? Toss her aside like many males did to me? Even my son. My little Echo is on his father side knowing perfectly well what is going on with Julien."

This caught Dane off guard stepping back away from the woman.

"Zane wouldn't let this happen. Zane wants his sister back. Dareth wants his best friend back and I want...I want to see Danny again.

Spencers face changed from despair to that of a cocky smile.

"So...which one of you loves her?"

Dane stepped back.

'How?' Dareth asked.

'She's my mom...she probably took a sample.' Zane sighed.

"Yeah okay...now what?" Dane said watching as Spencer pushed a picture to one side and pushed a button. The entire room changed into something more akin to that of a military base.

"Now...we fight."


	4. Chapter 14

**_Authors Notes: I'm finished with this part I'll do a whole part dump at some point...maybe._**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Iridescent Lullaby_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_What is Babysitting?_**

Inky wasn't sure what was going on. Her mom had showed Dane around the house for a second before they came back in the living room. Dane was no longer wearing a torn up dress but a white shirt, pants, and suspenders. He...Dane was a he. Inky giggled running up to him running her fingers over the fabric. It felt nice and smooth. Not velvety like the dress he had on before. She buried her face in the shirt. She liked the way it felt.

"Owe slow down there kiddo." Dane laughed hearing a soft purr.

"She must like the way it feels. Kids at that age like to feel things. Especially if they make a noise like plastic bags. Danny used to have a toy that made the noise, and had different kinds of fabric. Her...father got it for her." Spencer said. Dane looked up at her as she stopped herself from saying anymore.

"Begging your pardon madam. But...what happened to him?" Dane asked picking up Inky who yawned and put her head on his shoulder.

"Same thing that happens to most husbands and wives after a kid is born. The body changes, the man's interest fades. Lies happen, cheating begins, love...wasn't true." She said looking up at Dane. "I thought...it was a fluke. After I found out about Julien...I realized that most men...were that way." She said taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Even my own son. I wonder if Zane…can prove me wrong." So much pain within this woman. She cleared her throat and continued on out to a car where they got in and headed back into the city.

Inky sat in the back seat watching the horrible view. The place was in shambles. It had been four days now since the ninja left. So everything was messy. Finally pulling up to a building that Dane instructed Spencer.

"I won't be but a moment." Dane said taking Inky's hand and walking her inside. Walking into an elevator they waited. She looked up at Dane her finger in her mouth. Dane continued to stare at the numbers as they went all the way to the top.

"Now Inky. Listen closely. The person that I'm going to ask to babysit you is a little rude, and conceded...and really really rude." Okay he said that twice. But it was true. "And his little brother is a big of a jerk. But they're rather enjoyable to be around by the most part." He said as the door opened and they were able to knock on the door within."Now be good and I'll bring you something special...okay?" Inky looked up with a smile.

"Candy?" She had heard it on a tv show earlier.

"Sure kiddo." He said and looked up as the door opened up.

"What!?" Cryptor looked outside and spotted Zane and Dareth instead of Dane. He didn't know Dane. "OH...it's you."

"Yeah uh...I gotta favor to ask Cryptor. We need someone to babysit her and…"

"How much?" Cryptor glared down at Inky who gasped and hid behind Dareth. She could at least read his algorithms. She knew he was Dane.

"I yeah sorry uh…" He held up a $50 he'd have to pay Danny back for it. He had used her bank card to get it.

Cryptor snatched the money and stuffed it into his pocket. Minny looked out of the living room toward them. "Sorry the places is a mess. We can't throw our trash out. Those Sons of Garmadon jerks keep trying to use Minny for target practice." The trash bags lined the outside wall. Minny held up his arm which was inside a cast.

"Oh that looks painful." Dareth said looking down at Inky. "Well we're in a hurry. A mad woman has Danny and we need to go rescue her." Cryptor turned and looked at Dareth.

"Dude...thats not cool." He plopped down on the couch and scooped up the controller. "Hey kid...ever play the xbox?" Inky shook her head and sat down on the couch watching the huge screen. She seemed glued now.

"Let me introduce you to the wonderful world of Call of Duty.

Dareth shook his head and left the way they came in.

"Alright Doc...comin back down. These two jerks are the meanest I know...but they're place is the best when it comes to security." Dareth said.

"Perfect...come on down and we'll head out." Spencer said in his ear wig.

Dareth held out his hand for Zane. Zane sighed and took his hand. The bright flash and Dane stood there once more.


	5. Chapter 15

**_Authors Notes: Theirs five more chapters to part 2. _**

**_Please read and review!_**

* * *

**_Iridescent Lullaby_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Sneaky_**

Dane at first glance knowing half of him was a ninja and the other was a nindroid. You'd figure he was really quiet. Quite the contrary. He was anything but quiet. He tried to be as quiet as he could be going through the hole Spencer created with a laser in the cafeteria. His legs kept squeaking. Perhaps he had been dancing to much the night before.

"What's that Dane?" Spencer asked over the head set.

"Whats, what?" He asked looking around the corner. He stopped as he saw a few guys in white jackets walk by with coffee.

"That squeaking noise?" Spencer said. She was leaning back in the car. Her screens were on the ceiling so she could stay hidden from anyone who passes her in the parking garage.

"Oh...my legs." There was a soft sound.

"You are horrible. I thought my daughter kept you up. I trained her in college."

"Old model, who dis?" He plucked the earwig from his ear and stuffed it in his pocket. He heard a garbled response for only a moment until it landed at the bottom of his pocket. He looked around the rooms for a moment. He spotted something that would be a really big help. He slowly peeked into the room. There was a tuft of graying brown hair sticking out from under a security guards hat. In front of said man were the screens display of a security camera's. All of which down the hall he was in were frozen so it still showed the hallway.

Dane squinted his eyes and looked around at the videos of every single one. Finally there was a video of what looked like an operating room. Within one of the beds was Danny. Her head wrapped in gauze. He felt one of his hearts skip a beat.

'What did they do to my sister?' Dane shook his head. He was all he could do. Danny lay on a bed, hooked up to several different machines. How were they going to get her own without killing her?

'We'll have to hold her close so she stays warm. Luckily its summer so that won't be to much of a problem. Zane we're going to need you to regulate her body temperature just in case she has a fever.' Dareth said. It was pretty much all he knew though.

Dane took a deep breath and kept walking down the hallway. The whole place annoyed Dane's olfactory sensors as he kept walking. It just smelled to clean, so much bleach. He hated hospitals.

Dane slowly opened the door and peeked into the room and looked around.

"Alls clear…" He lightly ran through the room and looked around at all the readings. "Is she okay?" He asked.

'Blood pressure seems to be fine' Dane reached down cupping his hand under Danny's chest. Pulling her gently toward him. He scanned her and narrowed his eyes at the reading.

'Wait Dane...we need supplies.' Zane said. Dane lay Danny back down and went over to a few supply closets and pulled out a towel and started to load it down with IV bags, medications, and whatever else he felt they'd need. He tied off the makeshift bag and went over pulling Danny to him.

Dane needed to hear her. He pulled her to him as if she were a child who were sick. He could feel her heart beating through his chest. He could feel her breathing quickly against his neck, and feel the light mumbles she made as she slept in his ears. She was alive...that's all he needed to know. With one arm around her bottom and his other hand against the nap of her neck he ran out of the room, and down the hallway again.

The bouncing and different position caused Danny to open her eyes as they ran down the stairs. She couldn't see anything, but she could smell it. The smell that became familiar for the last few days. Specially while they slept in the same bed. The smell of wind, the smell of soft rain.

"You found me…" Danny's hoarse voice whispered. She could see his eyes turn to look down at her. A gentle smile spread across his face. He could see the tears running down her face. "I thought you...left me." Her eyes closed again. She was so exhausted.

"Nah sugar...not you. I got things to make right. Remember." He said. He slowly felt the hand rest against his back in a slightly light hug. But her hand fell again, and the heavy breathing started again.

'Oh Danny...what do we do.' Dareths voice was soft in Dane's head.

"Guys got it bad…"


	6. Chapter 16

**_Authors Notes: I finished this. So once I get the cover I'll do a chapter dump_**

**_Not like it matters but..._**

_~~~PLEASE READ _**_AND_**_ REVIEW!~~~_

**_Iridescent Lullaby_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Soft_**

He didn't trust Spencer. Not as far as he could throw her. Actually he was pretty sure he could throw her far. That would have went against his code actually. Danny had lay comfortably in his arms as he pulled out of the parking garage in the car he had taken from Spencers.

He could still hear her breathing in his ear. He could feel her chest rising and falling as she did. He took the chance to look at her face. Her eyes were sunk in.

'What did they do to her?' Zane thought.

'She's got something embedded in her head. Its like a...Bluetooth adapter for her head.' Dareth said. 'Constantly searching for a thing to connect with.' Dane ran his thumb over the small spot and gasped as he felt a soft shock.

"Apparently its active too." Dane said looking up at the street again.

The lights were dimmed in Midnights bar. Dane opened the doors just as Midnight pulled out the muffins from the oven.

"Good you made it h...Danny?!" Midnight put the muffins down on the bar. "Dear...what happened?"

"No idea." He looked up to see his brother walk wearing an apron. His hands soaked from washing pans from the breakfast that had just been made.

"Come on...lets go give her someplace to lay down." Archie motioned to the closet.

Archie helped Danny to sit up in the bed for a moment as Dane changed the bandage. He looked at the two inch cut on her skull. There was a very light bruising around the area, but nothing to serious luckily. Dane wrapped the gauze around her head and lay her back down on the bed.

"Heres some ice water Dane." Midnights sweet voice called from the door. Dane smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you so much for housing us Midnight. Really...I donno what I'd do without you." He said accepting the water jug and cup.

Midnight waited for a moment watching Dane tip the water into Danny's parched mouth. He wasn't to sure if she was awake at all, but she was swallowing good. He set the water down on the bedside table before leaning forward putting his forehead to hers. A small act of affection. Midnight smiled leaving them alone. She had a bar to open after all.

In the corner of Danes optic he saw Danny's Bluetooth change just slightly. He had a small display that offered a 'connect' button.

"We can get into the device. It'll teach us what they're planning on doing." Dane said.

'You mean kind of like a remote hack?' Zane asked. Dane nodded his head looking back down at Danny pressing his forehead back to Danny's forehead without another thought and selected the connect. The connection felt like fire and ice at the same time. So much information, so much pain. It was to much to feel from it all. There was a soft voice off in the distance.

"Its so cold...why is it cold? Alone, can someone hear me?" It was a message in words, mostly a message using pictures in his mind. Things most other people wouldn't know what it meant at all, unless you were supposed to understand this person.

Dane reached up to unconnected the Bluetooth, but it wasn't there. He was stuck like this...with the 'voice' he heard.

"Help...me." Dane racked his hands down his head and fell limp on the bed.

There was a loud footfalls coming up the steps and Archie burst through the doors. His eyes scanned the room seeing Danny laying there still, Dane however lay there panting. Blood and oil coming from his nose and ears. Something was wrong...and he couldn't see anything that could have hit them.


	7. Chapter 17

**_Authors Notes: I'm horrible with fic titles. If you've noticed I use song titles. 'Iridescent' is from Linkin Park. 'Rainbow Machine is from 'next gen' soundtrack. _**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Iridescent Lullaby_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Noise_**

Archie sat there looking over Danny as she slept. He had moved Dane to the bed next to Danny. After a little while of them laying next to one another Dane seemed to gravitate to holding her tightly to him. Danny's own arm around him. It stayed like this for close to three days. He scanned them periodically to ensure that they were alright. Danny's brain waves, and Danes Algorithms over those three days began to go from as separate as seperate could be to being exactly the same as if they decided to sync up everything.

After the third day Danny opened her eyes instead of moving away from Dane in a hurry like she did the first time. She kicked Dane off the bed last time. This time she seemed to burrow into him deeper. Dane gasped holding his head.

"Ow…" his eyes fluttered down to Danny who seemed to cling harder to him. Almost afraid he'll notice her. But notice her he did. He put his arms around her hips and pulled her up more so his chin could rest on her head.

"I gotcha." He whispered. He could feel her sadness, her loneliness, and he couldn't figure out why.

Danes fingers ran over her head. Her hair was chopped off oddly. As if the person who did it was having run with her as they did. Dane looked up at Archie.

"Can you...do something about this?" He asked. Archie slowly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah why not."

"My hair?" The words were hoarse. Danny coughed and put her head back down.

"Of course your hair. You'll be fine. I won't leave you...you can trust Archie." He slowly pulled back from her grasp. Archie looked slightly amazed when he sat that the other arm that had been tucked under them was firmly within Danes. What was amazing was the size difference. Danny's small hand fit perfectly between Danes first and thumb. She was so dainty. Dane let her keep holding his hand.

Archie brought a seat over and motioned for Danny to sit down. He brought over a towel and put it around her shoulders. Dane himself sat down on the bed and smiled at her. Something popped and hissed on his side and he pulled out a brush and began to brush her hair lightly so not to harm the bruising around her head. She could see herself in the mirror on the vanity by the window. She gasped looking at her face, and hair. Everything seemed so sunk in.

"Oh look at you dove. So sad...it's alright." The soft voice was in the doorway. Midnight stood there with a smile on her face. "You're alright now, you're safe and sound. Dane there won't let anything happen." She said walking over with some soup. Danny gasped as she saw hair fall down onto her hand. She began to shake.

"No no no…" Dane took her hand. Getting down on one of his knees looking up at her. His soft hand running along her cheek. "I'm here." oh the sadness in her hair caused his own to hurt. "My Dannygirl." He whispered. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his hand. She could feel the scissors again. The flecks of hair falling to her skin, but her eyes opened and looked into his.

"No more tears." He told her.

Danny heard a soft buzzing noise as Archie ran it across her hair and smiled as he began to brush out the rest of her hair. One side had been buzzed while the other side had been given a wavy curl to it. It wound around her neck and shoulders while the other side seemed to be devoid of anything. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she saw the small stars that had been cut into her hair along the area that had been buzzed. It wasn't much, but it was what Archie could do.

"Here...you can have one of my shirts. It's a...day off shirt." She held up a black shirt with stars bursting from one shoulder to fan out across the chest. The pants were black as well, with boots.

"If you are going to have that kind of haircut...might as well show the part." Midnight said.

"They...ruined me…" Danny said going into the bathroom. Coming out again with the cloths on.

"They might have ruined you...but show them...you are better for it." Dane said taking her hand and smiled down at her.

The building shook. The confusion set in for a moment.

"Someone's kicked open the door." Midnight ran over and pushed open the closet. "Go Archie...show them the way out."

"But what about you?" Archie asked.

"It doesn't matter...I'll hold them off...you three run." Midnight was serious.

"I…"

"Go!" Midnight's leg opened up and steam poured out as she pulled out a shotgun. "I'm not a nindroid. Now go." Archie kissed her cheek and they ran into the closet and down the staircase.


	8. Chapter 18

**_Authors Notes: I guess I'm never going to get a cover art for this. So I'll...I'll probably just do a chapter dump tomorrow. I'm sorry._**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Iridescent Lullaby_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Junk_**

With Danny in Dane's arms and Archie taking the lead. The three ran into the alleyway and down the street away from the growing shadow of uncertainty.

Dane whistled as he spotted the car that Archie was unlocking. The Tesla was covered by trash bags and pieces of trash.

"Whoa...sweet." Dane said with a smile.

"How did you get one? I tried to and the waiting list was a mile long." Danny whispered. She didn't want to be heard. She was so sure that everyone knew her voice. She jumped when she heard something start to click. Her heart stopped. She had heard that before on tv. She turned around and looked at a man in leather. His red visor covering his face.

'Who is that?' Zane inquired.

"I donno…" Dane said pushing Danny toward the car.

"No." Danny took his hand and pulled him back to her. "Lets just go."

"Ah babe, I was just curious." Dane jumped when a star hit the car. Dane turned to look at the person.

"Who are you." Dane asked. Nothing happened. The guy just stood there and glared at them. Dane turned shaking his head putting Danny in the back seat. He felt it, it happened quickly. Dane felt the back of his shirt pulled forcefully. He flew threw the air and hit the wall.

"Ow…" He slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

Danny watched from the window. The neural link was starting to prickle with activity. She could feel his emotions. He was mad, but scared at the same time. "Dane…" Archie had her in his arms. Pulling her closer as the two outside fought and slammed into the side of the car. "No…" Danny panted. Reaching out for the man on the other side of the glass.

"He can hold his own." Archie said. Danny looked up at him. Archies eyes were so savage. She could see that if his own brother fell then he himself would protect Danny. She could feel his hands tighten around his arms.

The window shattered. But much to Archies surprise Danny reached forward and grabbed the helmet and pulled. She gasped as it fell to the muddy pavement.

"Echo…" Danny whispered. Echo just smiled and didn't even say a word as he charged at Dane again with the swords. "Stop Echo stop!" Danny yelled trying to get away from Archie. "Please!" Lightning flashed blinding Echo for a moment. Dane grabbed him up bodily and threw him into a dumpster and closed the lid. He jumped into the car and let Archie drive them away.

Danny climbed into the back seat and looked over Dane. She didn't have her cyber omnitools anymore. She just sat back and sighed.

"You are surprisingly sturdy Dane." She smiled at him.

"You're relieved." Dane told her. She smiled, but it disappeared.

"You can feel me too?" She asked touching the back of her head. It didn't hurt much anymore. Actually it felt...normal. But she still felt sleepy.

"Where to Archie?" Dane asked. Archie looked in the rear view mirror.

"Somewhere we can trust." He told him. Dane sighed rubbing his face. He leaned over and smiled.

"I'll be back soon Danny. Just really...t…" Dane popped out of existence and the back seat got a little bit tighter. Danny didn't mind. She leaned back against her brothers shoulder. Dareth smiled down at her.

The junkyard came into view. It looked like a regular junk yard. Many different vehicles were lined up and stacked perfectly. Although along the back half of the wall was a shed with what looked like minor art projects. Some wheels spinning on sticks, metal spoons positioned to look like stars that rotated.

Archie climbed out of the Tesla and yelled.

"Hey old man! Ya got a visitor." He climbed back into the car and mumbled. After a few moments a man appeared outside of the shop. His goggles making his eyes look ten times bigger than what they were. Dareth looked on at Glass. He pushed Danny behind him protectively.

"Oh hoh...look at you. You're alive!" The man yelled and ran forward. Steam coming from his elbows and knees.

"Yeah uh...I've been getting that a lot lately." Dareth said unfamiliar with the man.

"He doesn't remember you." Archie spat. The man gasped.

"What…?"

"I found him...I rebuilt him." Danny said. The man's head turned all the way

around to look at Danny.

"What? Oh no...not good...nope. Not at all. He's going to explode."


	9. Chapter 19

_Iridescent Lullaby_

_Chapter 19_

_How not to Greet a Lady_

Dareth stood with his arms crossed standing between this Glass guy and his crush Danny. She had been chased. The nindroid even got into Zanes face a little. Dareth had noticed the exhausted look on Danny's face so he now stood between this nindroid and her. Steam had flooded the room as the nindroid paced complaining over and over again about the importance of blueprints. Danny yelled around Dareth as she panted, her cheeks were flushed.

"I didn't have any stupid blueprints. I had to guess where everything goes." Danny yelled. Glass gritted his teeth and steam plumed from him.

"He has my name and address right he…" He flipped open the arm flap and looked inside. "What the hell...Where's my…"

"When I found him, his arms were blown off."

"BLOWN OFF!" He looked up at Dareth. "Well how the hell did that happen." Glass exclaimed.

"I...donno." Dareth's shoulders slumped feeling Danny take his hand. He looked down at her, She was tall enough to put her head on his upper arm.

"I see...so you...weren't killed?" Glass asked looking back around at the many unfinished projects lining the walls, boxes filled to the brim with wires, pieces of metal, old bits of glass, even boxes of sand, or dirt. If she weren't a scientist she'd never know what that was for...it was easier to put out a chemical fire with that than anything else within a junkyard. Which was weird...what did he have hidden there that would cause a chemical fire...but then again…

Danny's eyes swerved over to Dareths chest plate thinking of the green stuff. She would have to ask him when they were alone. She didn't want to worry Dareth.

"What about the chest? Hum? What about your inner workings? Did she flub that up as well? Lets see kid." Dareth took a few steps back and bumped into Zane. There was a loud pop. Dane tripped over a chair and landed hard on his back. Danny gasped feeling the pain through the link. It wasn't much of a pain since Dane was very squishy and would take a whole lot to hurt him.

Yet he heard her gasp from the pain and looked at her apologetically. Danny waved her hand to show him it was alright.

"No no...it's alright. You didn't mean for that to happen. It's not like you can control gravity or anything." She said sitting down on a bucket.

"You...You did it. I thought it was lost."

"Lost? You aren't making sense old man." Dane growled. He was starting to get a headache from this mans outbursts.

"You can fuse! I mean I could too. Lost the ability after I passed it on. I thought it was...I wasn't sure who had the ability...but look at ya. Fused...aw…" He sighed nodding his head. He turned around to look at Danny who was leaning against Archies let. Glass looked up at Archie whose arms were crossed and he was giving the man his best scowl.

"Ah don't look at me like that boy." Glass sighed and looked down at the girl. "Who's she?" The man looked on as both Dane and Archie scooped her up in there arms almost protecting her from him. Glasses eyes narrowed.

"So it's like that hum?" He asked motioning toward the back of the compound. "There's an extra room back there...like I actually sleep anyways." He grumbled picking up a few things and walked in front of them. "Come on...lets get her some rest." He said looking around at the night sky. He could swear he saw someone enter his junk yard, but he didn't see who and his alarm didn't go off. 'A figment of my imagination?'

He thought as he followed the others into the building. Danny was sleeping in Danes arms. Dane hummed a few bars as he lay her down in the bed. He pulled the blankets up to her chin and sighed.

"They experimented on her...Dr. Julien, and Gaya." He told Glass. Glass look appalled.

"That's not right...humans are humans. They aren't meant to be nindroids. Well unless they're fusions and well...that kinda happens on accident." He said looking around at Dane sitting down in front of him. "Now...about this blowing up thing...you have got to expel it properly or your going to explode...come on kid...let's get you outside and shoot things or else...one day you'll be sitting on the daily commute sitting next to this gorgeous dame here...and boom...ya both die." Dane jumped and looked around at Archie who blushed and turned away.

"Its how it happened last time...ya blew up...because you refused." Dane stood up and followed Glass.


	10. Chapter 20

**_Authors Notes: Thats it. Part 3 will be called 'Two Sided Mirror' _**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Iridescent Lullaby_**

**_Chapter 20_**

**_Bittersweet_**

Activating his weapons was simple. But the rest of it was unbearable, the pressure that he felt in his head. It was nothing like he had felt before. Nothing he thought he was capable of. But this...this had tipped him over the edge. Dane Clenched his jaw, hissing through bared teeth as his shoulders squared. Something seemed to tap inside of him, his voice rumbled low into gurgling yelp. The plates on his face pulled themselves from the muscles and pushed out. The plates on his lower arms shooting off in a blow out of steam. Sickly turquoise liquid filled in the lines down his face, dripping down and melting holes in his shirt. His suspenders popped at the buckles, the plates on his body pushed out. Zane internally screamed in agony, feeling his very soul being drained of its element as the guns on his arms filled and charged. Dane screamed charging and firing away at his target.

Dareth, snapped out of it later,

"Whoa...what happened?" He moaned in Danes head.

Dane was heavily damaged. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Was his own response. Zane, also feeling like he's dying. He hissed in pain trying his best to keep it in check.

Danny came bursting through the doors. She felt heavy. Glass was sweating,

"What? I didn't know that giving him half my element would mean he can break his own morals? Thats...out of my control!" Glass exclaimed internally writing that down.

"He's not fully nindroid anymore. He's got a soul. He can choose to obey those laws."

"Thats...terrifying." Glass laughed, sliding over and helping her to sit back down. Danny refused his help and walked over toward Dane and tried to help him to stand. The guy had to have weight a tone. So she just opted to sitting next to him. Pulling something she had in her pocket and fit it over her eye. It was cracked, but it still did as functioned. She closed her eye and was able to see Danes inner workings. She gasped looking up at Archie.

"Please...do we know anyone that might be able to help? I can fix Dareth...but I know nothing about human anatomy. Someone we can trust that won't be working for Gaya?" Danny said taking Danes hand. He looked up at her wanting so much to tell her he would be okay, even though he wasn't sure at all if he would be alright at all.

The fear in her eyes, the feel of the neural link. She was scared to death. He could feel her shaking through her hands.

Archie thought about it with a smile.

"Yeah I think I know someone...but he's sketchy."

"Its fine...its someone we can work with right?"

"Well yeah...for the right amount."

Archie wheeled the fusion out to his car and looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. Danny climbed in first so she could pull Dane in and put his head in her lap.

Dane looked up at the scared woman as Archie climbed into the front seat. It would be a long car ride and she was sure Dane had internal damage. Danny waited till the car was in motion before she showed Dane A mental picture of Dareth. Dane wished he could speak to her, but he had a mouth full of fluid. If he were to spit it up she would be burned by him. So he just nodded his head. Dareth watched the next pictures float by. His pain filled soul seemed to uncoil when he saw it. Pictures of couples doing various things, holding hands, kissing, watching movies, going on dates. They stopped however as he saw tears fall down her face. This wasn't just her showing him pictures. It was a confession. She looked at him with a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I love him…" She said thinking about what Archie said. "I know...it probably won't be reciprocated…" She felt a soft hand on her face and he nodded. his head sending her pictures of flowers, hearts, soft things he could think of. He placed his hand against her cheek. She really just wanted to be held by him at that moment.

It was hours later when Danny realized she had fallen asleep. She looked up at the room she found herself in. She had been laid on the floor. A jacket draped over her. A man with an eyepatch was looking into Danes chest plate.

"So shanks says you can pay for this right?" Danny looked up at him as he looked down at her. "Cause this ain't cheap...he damn near blew everything outside of his body." Danny gasped jumping up looking inside. Everything looked perfect. "How…?"

"I helped with his construction the first time. But the human kid...that was harder. He's an elemental master his element kept trying to freeze me." He said closing the chest plate back up. It was as if the body pulled apart and Zane lay on one side and Dareth lay on the other. Danny's eyes roamed over them both.

"Now thats...new…"

"Fusion...Dareths the elemental master of melding." Danny didn't want anything to be used against her to get any of the parts to Dareth or Zane. So she was upfront with the man. "My names Dr. Danny Pierce."

"Ronin...just...Ronin." He said looking down at the boy on the table. "Kid of yours?"

"I'm not that old. He's my younger brother."

"And him?" Ronin pointed to Dareth.

"He's my…" She stopped and looked down at Dareth and shook her head. Dareths head slowly turned to look at her. He was low on power. But luckily he was plugged in. Danny leaned down to look him in the eye. Dareth ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Owe you my life...again."

"No...just lucky." Danny said with a smile. She giggled at him as she pulled back, but he held her there.

"I am not...soulless. I am...I can feel fear, loneliness, kindness...love." Danny heard the last word as if he were out of breath.

"Dareth…?" Danny asked.

"But you...you can choose whoever you want. Why me?" Dareth asked letting go.

"Because...you feel right somehow. A whole to my own. You know how it feels to be cast out, and forgotten as if you were trash." Danny said She felt a thumb on her chin. Dareth pulled her down so he could look her in the eyes.

"You will never be alone again."

"You can't promise that." Danny shook her head

"Yes I can…because I'll never leave you alone." Danny's head was spinning and she felt herself swoon for a moment. Dareth smiled up at her. She leaned down almost giving him permission. He leaned up and…

"Alright you two get a room. Guh…" Ronin growled out throwing a blanket at them.

* * *

A light knock on the door and the elevator swooshed to the side.

"There you are." The voice said. The two Borg boys were sleeping soundly. Inky looked up with a smile.

"Daddy!" She held up her arms and giggled. "I learn…" She pointed to the Xbox and he chuckled.

"Yes well its time to go home now hum? Dinner and bed." He said as he walked over to the elevator and disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

_**End of Part 2**_

_**Part 3: Two sided Mirror**_


End file.
